The Basic Timeline of Monde Thusfar
The Years Before the Zone War, IP 298,000,000 IP - The great bombardment begins and the first of the impacts that would lead to surfacing of the Astral realm. 200,000,000 IP - Early traces of impactite begins to evidence the emergence of astral energies. 91,000,000 IP - The first near surface permeation of metaphysical energy begins elevating the rates of growth and evolution. 4,000,000 IP - Life first breaches the Astral Barier and Astral beings begin observin the tangible world. 1,800,000 IP - The First Homarid is created via Astral Fusion. 22,892 IP - The First Basalt Gate is made into the Astral. 21,202 IP - The First Philisdraco Tribes known to the Homarids evolve via Astral fusion. ~20,000 IP - Human and Rnalid populations begin to emerge. 18,870 IP - The Huanlo surface in Qian, simoultaniously with the Taiyoujin and Ifrit. 15,595 IP - The first use of magic outside of clergy in the Homanid. 14,542 IP - A Homarid by the name of Yesah Hadraem succeded in creating a fertilized Therapod egg using Alchemy this technique will later be used to make the first Demons, Enma, Yokai. 8,370 IP - The first Qian-Zhou Dynasty. 7,870 IP - Atsynia is founded by Pharoh Hassam Ibus. 7,792 IP - The Shaman king Kegan Kaladrok Arthoska marches on Atsynia's southern borders begining the Maero Wars. 7,633 IP - The Maero Wars end. 6,390 IP - The first resurgence occurs releasing Pure Demons, Nirgu, Enma and Kangorok. 5,678 IP - The Qian empire found Geong-Yi and later that year Yakumo is founded under the title of Shenguo by Qian explorers. 5,885 IP - Demons, astrally created by Elvan interbred with the Incubii and Sucubii (Pure Demons) found the nation of Elum. 3,454 IP - Yeti fight visciously and win in a war against the ancient Steppe Kawsatch Yeti sending the latter retreating into the background of history. 3,119 IP - The Kaballah seperate from the Haradrim. 2,900 IP - Barbarous is founded. 2,200 IP - The Second Resurgence brings about the Djinn and the Grandus. 1,998 IP - The Gunic States open up to the outside world. 1,898 IP - Arnaria is occupied by Anglians from Lero. 1,630 IP - The Grand Resurgence begins, and with it the Wars of Exodus. 1,619 IP - The Exodus War ends and Niosus is founded. 1,510 IP - The Jurchen-Khan successfully conquer Southern Qian and obtain Geong-Yi and Yakumo in cedation. 1,201 IP - Qian destroys the Jurchen Khan home nation using the Xing Sui Pao. In Geong-Yi a group of Hwarangs captures and imprisons the legendary Jurchen-Khan warrior Grandmaster Zan (Kwang Jang Nim Zan) and imprison him in a state of the art facility constructed in alpine Geong-Yi named Hwang So, constructed by prodigy architect Li Aomasa. He also constructs buildings both in the astral and tangible world to house dignitaries from the losing sides of the war. 1,199 IP - Xing Sui Pao is taken apart and the pieces are hidden. 991 IP - The Peace Accords preventing the Homarids and Rnalids from fighting begin falling through. 990 IP - The Subsurface wars begin. 928 IP - The Subsurface wars end, their death toll amounts to Just over 9 million, coming close to triggering both races' extinction. No greater loss of life has ever occured in Monde. 606 IP - In Atsynia a man in a white robe walks into a market in Neumonkoptra with a group of death masked, brainwashed men. After a brief massacre he declared himself "the Baron" and dissapeared. His magic methods were later propogated to his followers in a recovered print of his texts made available in 190 IP. 490 IP - Anglia is founded. 454 IP - Atsynia re-enters civil war, many Theropods immigrate to Umnalia, Yakumo, Qian and Guna. 219 IP - Niosus goes to war with Kolomtek. After an appeal in an Astral Court Li Aomasa helps construct an amplifier which isolates Kolomtek which becomes known to most as the Lost Continent. 91 IP - The Expansion Wars 4 IP - The Zone Wars The Years After, VK 1 VK - The Harashad Accords order the deconstruction of all remaining and known mega-weapons 6 VK - The Allied Powers to Prevent Further War (APPFW) Is founded containing, Clanner, Yakumo, Qian, Atsynian, MNC, Umnalia and Haradrim Nations. 14 VK - Anglia experiences a minor coup and a crime wave begins which results in a massive drug and crime wave. 19 VK - The Rashidun declares independence from the Haradrim city states. 21 VK - The Yakumo refuse to explain any orbital weaponry in use. 22 VK - You Tell Me.